DBx SEASON I: Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Murakumo and his Electrosoldat units found a Mecha Sonic wrecked by Bowser, who just got an unprecedented 2nd win in a row in OMM, and over the course of 6 Months, repaired him, and then broke free. With only one Blitztank remaining, is Murakumo insane, or Turbo Mecha Sonic? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning The Following What-If? DBX is inspired by, and Fanon Tribute of the famous series: Please give some love for the series, for it brought us to where we are to this day! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the fight! Modifed Logo made by xxkaijuking91xx of DeviantART, in case the staff still cares... Oh, and BTW, Did I mention there are AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Characters for this one? After the fight between Mecha Sonic and Bowser, the latter was victorious and his war spoil is Mecha Sonic being turned into a trash heap... Sometime later after Bowser was on his own mission (Eyes not allowed.), Murakumo, and a small group of Elektrosoldat units found the wreckage as Murakumo inspected the damage... Murakumo: Hmm... How curious... Even as he was dealt immense damage, he's still fixable... Gather all available parts, men. We are going to kill the monster responsible... Elektrosoldat Army: YES SIR! As the Elektrosoldat units gathered all the scraps, Murakumo contacted a squadron of Blitztank Units and everyone returned back to base... Almost Everyone... (FORESHADOWS...) ' ''(6 MONTHS LATER...) ' In a room of several Incubation chambers; One of them being a cute anime girl that won't stop ANYONE from sexual pleasure nicknamed "Lust", another, donated by Akatsuki himself named "Sion Eltnum Atlasia (In-Birth Variant)", an experimental Pokémon more powerful than even Mewtwo; currently without a name, and finally the metal monster himself: Mecha Sonic; the last of which is the object of interest... Murakumo: It was originally intended to be Dr. Ivo Robotnik's GREATEST Achievement. However, it grew a conscious for blood, death, and ANNIHILATION of EVERYONE, thus escaped, with the idiot doctor unable to use the Egg Fleet to chase it down... Kanae: Sir... Murakumo: Yes, my most loyal Lapdog. Go ahead. Kanae: I told you to stop calling me that! Anyways, why did we get these parts just so we can create the equivalent of a nuclear WARHEAD?! Murakumo: Elementary my dear Grappling Lady... We are to test it to it's full power, and pit it against a Blitztank with the highest technology recorded from a Blitz Motor; so to say: the most powerful Blitztank of all...! Kanae: Are... you sure? We've been through whole wars already! We can't just get rid of our best technology! Murakumo: It's simpler than you think: I'll sacrifice myself from Mecha Sonic, automatically promoting you to a rank high enough to be a leader. Immediately, you'll be a leader of my army, and not come communication officer... Kanae: What if I don't want to? Murakumo: Then Adler will be the Leader. Kanae: Adler is MIA! Quite possibly KIA by now! Murakumo: I won't risk Akatsuki being a leader. Kanae: Why not, sir? He's the best hope we got! Murakumo: ... Kanae: I just so happen to be asking you a question! Why NOT, sir? Murakumo: He is a Traitor to this army of ours. He is NOT War Material... After the conversing, Mecha Sonic's Red Eye glew, and the liquid was drained... Murakumo: It is time... (ALL ELEKTROSOLDAT UNITS, PREPARE THE ULTIMATE BLITZTANK UNIT!) As Mecha Sonic pointed his blaster at the Glass Pane... Murakumo: Kanae, Get the Hell out of here at once! Kanae: What about- Murakumo: You are no longer an Intelligence Operative, you are a leader of my army. Make your decisions count! Kanae: THANK YOU, SIR! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! Kanae then ran from the Incubation Room as Mecha Sonic said a famous quote: Mecha Sonic: '''DIE!' The blast broke the entire window pane, and Murakumo prepared his sword, and his electrical aura. as the two fought, they both traded blows until Mecha Sonic killed him with a blast that exploded his body; just in time for the Blitztank unit to arrive. The real battle began as Mecha Sonic prepared an escape, and Blitztank wasn't too far behind... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' As The Skull Headed Tank chased Mecha Sonic, it sounded like a factory line going crazy. Mecha Sonic was already angry at the notion. Mecha Sonic: DO YOU EVER SH-''' But just as it was about to finish the quote, Blitztank shot a Laser from its face, and proceeded to force Mecha Sonic to the ground as he was distracted from the laser, followed by a crush by it's heavy weight... But just as Mecha Sonic was about to get flattened... Mecha Sonic: '''I'LL CRUSH YOU!! And It lifted Blitztank with utmost ease, and threw it to a faraway area as Mecha Sonic tried to escape, DBZ style. Moments later though; Blitztank, ready to tank more attacks from the metal monster, perplexing how it would survive, and now Mecha Sonic is Livid as hell. As Blitztank was chasing Mecha Sonic, the latter teleported, and now it was chasing the Mechanical Tank. Mecha Sonic: DIE! As Mecha Sonic blasted an abandoned building, it fell right onto Blitztank itself... but to no avail; Blitztank was still trucking, and shot several B-Mines. The attack is a success. Metal Sonic: AUGH!! As Mecha sonic fell to the Ground (again.), Blitztank jumped on Mecha Sonic, and was Double Tapped... But whilst it would work on a Zombie, it would not on Metal Sonic... But Blitztank was prepared this time, it used EX Entladung as it short circuited Mecha Sonic, and did another Double Tap, putting Blitztank on the verge of winning, but to be safe, it did another EX Entladung, succumbing Mecha Sonic to Blitztank's will, knowing it can't win from such advanced technology. But it had to try... It couldn't... DBx? Mecha Sonic: I LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH! Mecha Sonic easily lifted and beat the crap out of Blitztank. He then went to pull out a Missile Launcher as it fired MANY, MANY rounds. Mecha Sonic: DIE! Blitztank tried to swat some rounds, but only most were blasted, as the rest started to short circuit the Black Tank. Mecha Sonic then lifted Blitztank by the neck, and slammed him all over, scrapping Blitztank. It only had one chance: Use a Charge Particle Beam... As Mecha Sonic, went for the Kill, so did Blitztank; Mecha Sonic Charged his most powerful Energy Beam, where Blitztank was already transforming... Mecha Sonic had no choice but to use that beam now... Both fired... Mecha Sonic: DIE! Blitztank: (Drill Sounds) One clash left... It all came down to this... Which machine comes out on top...? It is... ' ''BOOOOOM!!!!! ' Scrap of Blitztank were all over, but then again, the same went for Mecha Sonic... Both Lasers were so powerful, it created a genocidal nuclear explosion that destroyed both combatants... Kanae eventually arrived to inspect the damage... This time, neither machine could be fixed... Kanae alerted her troops that neither mechanical beast could be fixed... But it didn't end there... ' (BACK AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM...) ' The Elektrosoldat unit from before, Adler, stayed behind, holding the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom Hostage. Bowser, and Bowser Jr. were even victims along with the Koopalings... Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, and even Waluigi were all noosed by barbed wires, while Peach and Daisy were both hung from the feet, while heavily blushing from the unfortunate situation. Bottom line, nobody was safe. Sonic and co. were even trapped like actual animals in their respective cages resistant to the Chaos Emerald's full power! Believing he won Adler said something INSANE: Adler: IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, IDIOTIC CREATURES?! That was when a Window broke, and whatever approached Adler, slashed him in the air, 3 times. Adler: What the BLOODLY HELL do you want?! ???: heheh... つづく (To be continued)... '''DBX!' Results/Credits Boomstick: NOOOO!!! NOT NINTENDO AND SEGA!!! AND WE ALREADY HAVE CARNAGE IN THE FORM OF PARTS TOO!!! THIS FIGHT... IS A DRAW... Blitztank is from AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF, owned by SUBTLE STYLE. Mecha Sonic is from SONIC & KNUCKLES, owned by SEGA. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Tribute themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts